This project investigates the role of human growth hormone on strength, muscle mass, physical fitness, carbohydrate and protein metabolism in growth hormone deficient adults given growth hormone and strength training. Also being investigated are possible adverse effects of this intervention on arthropathy, insulin resistance and carpal tunnel syndrome.